


Like The Movies

by universecharm



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/universecharm
Summary: It doesnt snow often in Metro City, but when it does, everyone deserves to experience it. (based on my experience with the recent snowing as a Texan)





	Like The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> for thoughtful-raven on tumblr!!

For the first time in almost 20 years, there was snow in the coastal empire that Metro City was.  
  
And, within the walls of the local prison, there was a boy of only 11 years, who of course had only ever seen the stuff in movies shown to keep him docile and teach him how to speak and read English.  
  
The young boy sat, staring wide eyed between the bars, stretching his arms as far as they could go. Wonder and awe twinkled in his saucer-wide eyes and the layer of white fluff that lay across the concrete before him twinkled back.   
  
A small flake of the stuff landed on his outstretched hand and he yanked it back, cool breath barely making a puff of steam. His body temperature was naturally low and he was shivering, but he was happy, letting the fractal of frost remain solid against his skin. He squinted and examined it.   
  
A hand rested on his shoulder, familiar and sympathetic. The Warden, the closest thing to a father figure that the boy had ever known, smiled down at him.   
  
"You wanna go play in the snow?"  
  
The child nodded enthusiastically, breath catching at the prospect. The Warden rolled his eyes and keyed in the password, letting the gates open. The boy bounced in place, staring out and picking up the glassy sphere that contained his companion (who was swimming in circles enthusiastically) and paced outside into the crisp winter air. He crouched next to a pile of the stuff and tenitavely reached out to touch it, recoiling at first. He looked back up at The Warden, curious. The man laughed, warm in contrast to the cold weather.  
  
"It won't bite."  
  
The child nodded slowly and gingerly stuck his hand into the snow, packing it together, like he had seen in movies. he rolled it around in his hand, almost starry-eyed.  
  
The Warden looked up at the sky, only for a moment, when a soft little 'pwsh' sound hit his ears and he realized oh, he had been hit with a snowball, square in the chest. The child was staring at him, clearly incredibly proud of himself. The both of them continued staring eachother down, until they both broke out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situatuon.  
  
The Warden tossed a snowball back, and the child returned the attack.   
  
It was almost like the movies. Maybe better.


End file.
